<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Люди в черном by Yame2sh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159025">Люди в черном</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yame2sh/pseuds/Yame2sh'>Yame2sh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glitch Techs (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, ООС, Свадьба, Элементы драмы, Юмор, захрайв, митчико, эйдж ап ау</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yame2sh/pseuds/Yame2sh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Захра с Файвом женятся, вокруг летают люди, Ханиш давится пирожными, Берги кайфует от ветерка, поддувающего под юбку, а между Митчем и Мико, кажется, что-то есть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector Nieves | High Five/Zahra, Miko Kubota | Me-K.O./Mitch Williams | MitchFTW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Люди в черном</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тому аниматику, где нам подтвердили каноничность Захрайва (господибоже, что за шипнейм) и в котором Мико толкнула Митча локтем, посвящается. Кхм.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Свадьба продвигалась чертовски удачно — вокруг летали люди, а из торта торчал чей-то ребенок. А, стоп, это Ханиш. Митч злорадно ухмыльнулся его торчащим ногам и поспешил в укрытие, сбив по дороге пару гремлинов.<br/>      — Агент М, вас вызывает Агент М! — раздалось в его ухе, когда он прислонился спиной к скатерти банкетного стола. <br/>      — Мико, это тупо! — прошипел он, закрываясь рукой от брызгов торта, — Аргх! Мой костюм. Ну все, тебе конец, окольцованный засранец!<br/>      Митч встал из-за стола в полный рост и направил перчатку в затылок Файва, стоящего в пяти метрах от него и сосредоточенно сбивающего лазерами из глаз еду.<br/>      — Ми-итч! Стой! — Мико вылезла из-под стола и встала рядом с ним. Ее костюм испробовал уже все десерты.<br/>      — Это преступление против моды! Я не прощу!<br/>      — Да послушай же ты! — Мико схватила его за запястье, и утянула за стол, потому что Файва неожиданно привлекли разговоры за спиной. По их поднятым щитам забила посуда. Лицо Мико было в нескольких сантиметрах от его, — Нужно поговорить с ним! Просто поговорить!<br/>      — С одержимыми не разговаривают! — огрызнулся Митч, утягивая Мико на себя и пиная пытавшегося атаковать ее гремлина в ближайшую стенку. Ее волосы упали на его лицо, дыхнув баблгамом.<br/>      — Ми-<br/>      — НЕВЕСТУ УКРАЛИ!<br/>      Митч и Мико синхронно вскочили и увидели Никса, указывающего на выбитую дверь, по которой в сад стремительно утекала кучка гремлинов, неся на себе Захру, как королеву, только вот веревки портили это впечатление.<br/>      — Эй! А ну отпустили мою подругу! — Мико перепрыгнула через стол и готова была уже броситься в погоню, но тут перед ней материализовался Файв с самой пьяной и безумной улыбкой из всех, что видел Митч (а Митч видел его, впервые пьющего, на мальчишнике).<br/>      Выругавшись, Митч поставил одну ногу на стол и активировал на перчатке молниеносный режим.</p><p>      ***</p><p>      Берги в самом роскошном платье на свете самозабвенно вальсировал сам с собой, а Митч рычал, не рвя на себе волосы только потому, что укладывал их сегодня аж три часа (на час дольше обычного. оцени старания своего свидетеля, Файв!). Файв у алтаря смеялся с Захрой.<br/>      — Мы же договорились! — он повернулся к жующему пирожные Ханишу. Тот поднял на Митча бровь, — Прийти в костюмах! — он неопределенно обвел рукой Ханиша, — Только попробуй его заляпать! — пригрозил Митч. Ханиш на это показал ему большой палец и отвернулся к еде, — Вы со свету меня сживете, неучи.<br/>      Поправив воротник, Митч огляделся. В целом, все техники, за исключением Берги, оделись нормально, а их свидетельствующая четверка (ЗА ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЕМ БЕРГИ), как и договаривались, косплеила людей в черном. Как организатор этой свадьбы (это была Мико и пари… не спрашивайте), он отнесся к своей работе очень ответственно.<br/>      Помяни ураган — вот и он — Мико вылетела из-за угла, едва затормозив перед Митчем.<br/>      — Развелось колончи, — пробормотала Мико, видимо, пребывающая не в лучшей консистенции после девичника. Она попыталась обойти Митча, но Митч поджал губы и схватил ее за плечи, — Эй, чего тебе? Мне немного хре-<br/>      Митч еле распутал висящий на ее шее узел, именующийся галстуком только по недоразумению. Приведя галстук к базовой комплектации, он наконец смог завязать его нормально.<br/>      — Все, можешь идти, — разрешил он.<br/>      — Спасибо, — Мико удивленно заморгала на свой ныне идеально повязанный предмет гардероба, — Совсем не заметила. Спасибо! — теперь она улыбнулась и, хлопнув его по плечу, направилась к Файву.<br/>      — Да не за что, — Митч усмехнулся.<br/>      — Кха-кха, — это Ханиш невдалеке подавился печеньем и, вероятно, умирал.</p><p>      Наконец, началась церемония. Захра шла к Файву в своем великолепном черном платье и выглядела так, как будто, если сейчас выдохнет, растечется лужицей прямо по ковровой дорожке.<br/>      — Корсет туговато затянули, — пробормотал Митч.<br/>      Стоящая рядом Мико тыкнула его локтем:<br/>      — Она счастлива, дурень, — и сама улыбалась так, что он не мог не улыбнуться тоже. Даже почти нежно.<br/>      Атмосферу торжества не портил даже умиленно сморкающийся в платок Берги в платье с другой стороны арки и одновременно икающий, краснеющий и плачущий Ханиш.<br/>      «Ну что за цирк, — подумал Митч».<br/>      Музыка стихла, невесту передали жениху, и священник начал свой монолог.<br/>      Родственники брачующихся утирали слезы. Бабушка и дедушка Файва зачем-то показывали ему большие пальцы, как будто бы хваля его за прохождение сложного уровня.<br/>      Митч закатил глаза.<br/>      — Есть ли кто-то, кто против этого союза? — вопросил священник.<br/>      На мгновение установилось тишина, а затем тяжелые двери собора отворились и в помещение вбежал геймпад.<br/>      — Я! — звонко крикнул он едва измененным голосом Никса, делая неуклюжие шаги по дорожке. Все взгляды обратились к нему. Раздался звук упавшего тела — кто-то из родственников Захры грохнулся в обморок.<br/>      — Я, — поднялась Сими.<br/>      — Я.<br/>      — Я!<br/>      Техники начали вставать один за одним. На их лице было самое серьезное в мире выражение.<br/>      — Я, — сделала шаг вперед Мико, а Митч за ней:<br/>      — Я, — усмехнулся он таращившемуся на него в изумлении Файву. Лицо Захры закрывала фата, но она, кажется, тоже пребывала в замешательстве.<br/>      Последние «я» принадлежали Берги и наконец-то переставшему икать Ханишу, после чего Берги заговорил:<br/>      — М-мы очень любим тебя, Захра. И вы не пугайтесь! — он поднял руки в сторону зала, светя бритыми подмышками, — Мы не против вашего брака, как такового, но обещай, что останешься с нами, обещай, что не забудешь игры, — он перевел на Файва серьезный, но мокрый из-за стоящих в глазах слез взгляд, — Обещайте оба. Что рутина взрослой жизни не унесет ва-ас…<br/>      В итоге он все-таки расплакался.<br/>      — Неумеха… — вздохнул Митч.<br/>       Каждый из техников, преодолевая начавшийся потоп, сказал свое слово.<br/>      — Теперь у тебя есть другой напарник, Файвер, — Мико сжала плечо Файва, для чего ей пришлось встать на цыпочки. В ее улыбке была грусть, но и напутствие. Файв сжал ее руку в ответ, — Тоже важный, но старых-то не забывай, ладно?<br/>      — Хорошо, — пообещал Файв, расплываясь в своей, истинно файверовской улыбке.<br/>      Мико обняла Захру и отошла.<br/>      Все перевели выжидательный взгляд на Митча.<br/>      — Что? — огрызнулся он, — У нас тут не похороны, чтобы прощаться, — взгляды продолжали жечь, — Ладно-ладно! Раз уж вы открыли ветку семейной жизни, желаю вам хорошенько ее прокачать, — он усмехнулся, немного с горечью, потому что ему вспомнилась его семья. Но его усмешка тут же переросла в оскал, — А я пока захапаю все остальные ветки.<br/>      — Господи, Митч! Ты как всегда! — Файв рассмеялся и, не успел Митч придумать какой-нибудь язвительный ответ, Файв сжал его в крепких объятиях. Когда он отошел, Захра похлопала его по плечу и улыбнулась. Он кивнул, ловя краем глаза гордую улыбку Мико.<br/>      — Кхем, я могу продолжить? — вклинился священник.</p><p>      Кинутый букет поймал, кто бы сомневался, Берги. Пробегая мимо Митча, он чуть не врезал ему по лицу, но ладно уж. Все прошло хорошо, так что пусть веселятся.<br/>      Кто-то протащил на свадьбу приставку, и все техники слетелись на нее, как пчелы на мед. Мико тоже попыталась, так что Митч еле успел поймать ее за руку.<br/>      Что ж, раз уж все хорошо…<br/>      — Ой-ой.<br/>      Мелькнула зеленая, не предвещающая ничего хорошего (впрочем, как и мрачнеющее лицо Митча), вспышка. Мгновение тишины, и вот глюк уже влетает в Файва.<br/>      Вот так и начался весь этот пиздец.</p><p>      ***</p><p>      — Файв, — напряженно проговорила Мико, — они забирают твою де… твою ЖЕНУ. Твою Захру, Файв.<br/>      Ухмылка к лицу Файва прикипела также крепко, как темнота — к лицу Митча. Он лежал в салате, откинутый туда счастливым новобрачным (да ваще просто, лыба до ушей) и напряженно думал.<br/>      Скорость не помогла, что же тогда…<br/>      — Файв! — раздался голос, который точно никак не мог раздаться.<br/>      Митч вынул лицо из салата и точно — в розовом платье Берги, тяжело дыша и метая молнии из черных сверкающих глаз перед Мико стояла, раскинув руки в стороны в позе «не пройдешь» Захра. Когда они-<br/>      — Файв, — проморгавшись от салата, Митч понял, что гнев на ее лице был тщательно скрываемым ужасом.<br/>      — Да, дорогая? — Файв жутко склонил голову набок и, хотя Митч мог видеть только его затылок, по его спине пробежал холодок. На лице же Захры не дрогнул ни один мускул.<br/>      — Если тебя всегда так кроет от сладкого, мы можем разводиться прямо сейчас, — она лишь шевельнула пальцами, а Митч уже скручивал за спиной ставшие стальными руки Файва, а Мико отстреливалась от до этого замеревших, но сейчас бросившихся на них в атаку гремлинов.<br/>      Митч понял, что произошло, только когда по рукам Файва, которые он крепко держал, прошлась судорога. А потом Файв размяк.<br/>      — Горько, — усмехнулся Митч, отходя в сторону и вытирая галстуком лицо. Мико встала рядом с ним, подняв перчатку, и вместе они вытянули глюка из Файва.<br/>      Когда Захра отстранилась, Файв повалился на нее, утыкаясь лицом в шею.<br/>      — Что я?..<br/>      — Все хорошо, — перебирая его волосы и крепко зажмурившись, уверяла его Захра, — Все хорошо, — а может, себя саму.<br/>      Мико потерла носом туфли чистый кусочек пола и потянула Митча за руку в сторону. Вокруг уже поднимались, оглядываясь, техники и гости. Вторые с видом: «Что это сейчас нахер было?», первые, потирая лица, на которых читалось: «Опять работа».<br/>      Мико достала из кармана чудом уцелевший платок и принялась протирать лицо Митча. На середине этого действия Митч плюнул на все и просто приник своими губами к ее.<br/>      Рядом раздались звуки умирающего Ханиша.<br/>      Он целовал ее, пока хватало адреналина от схлынувшей схватки, и пусть смотрят — шифроваться чертовски надоело. Митч целовал Мико, бережно держа в руках ее лицо, а ее пальцы зарывались в его уничтоженную прическу, которую ей, ладно уж, можно было уничтожать.<br/>      Отстранившись, Митч ухмыльнулся, а Мико только лукаво стукнула его кулаком в грудь.<br/>      Рядом, жуя пончик, возник Фил.<br/>      — Настроение подняли? А теперь за работу.<br/>      — Да, босс, — раздались нестройные голоса.<br/>      Людям в черном пора было надевать очки и доставать ручки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>